La chica de las entregas
by Blondie's
Summary: Ella siempre contempló entregar sólo el pedido, pero nunca pensó en conceder también su corazón. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia**: Queda PROHIBIDO tomar este FanFics. Si lo encuentro publicado sin mi autorización, doy aviso a ADM. Del respectivo foro/página. No se arriesguen, chicas/os.

**Resumen**: Ella siempre contempló entregar sólo el pedido, pero nunca pensó en conceder su corazón. SasuSaku

**Disclaimer**:Naruto__es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Autor**: Blondie's.

.

.

La chica de las entregas

.

.

.

.

**Cap****ítulo uno: **Cal y arena.

**.**

**.**

Desde su transporte, saludó de manera afable al hombre que rociaba el herbaje crecido en su patio delantero. Era una de esas tantas tardes de verano.

—¡Buenas tardes, Akamura-_san_! —expresó abiertamente sonriendo a la figura. Se inclinó sobre su bicicleta al ver la pronunciada curva que se precipitaba, advirtiendo que el pedido no se vertiera.

—¡Cuidado, chiquilla, cuidado! —gritó de lejos el sujeto moviendo la cabeza repetidas veces.

Recorrió unas casas más allá y, finalmente, paró sobre la acera. Descendió del biciclo y se encaminó hacia la vivienda.

Alisó su uniforme; asió el pedido y oprimió el botón de llamada.

Y esperó.

Más tarde, golpeó la puerta. Diez minutos y no había respuesta.

"_Mou… si vuelvo con esto, me lo descontarán a mí. ¡Qué mala suerte! Bueno, que se vaya al demonio" —_pensó resignada la fémina de coloridos cabellos.

En el momento que volteó para marcharse, el cerrojo emitió un sonido metálico característico y a continuación la entrada se abrió totalmente. Al instante que se volvió supo que había sido un error. El hombre, apoyado sobre el umbral de la puerta la analizó con la mirada afilada.

Estaba a medio vestir, con la camisa azul marino desabrochada, puntualmente los tres botones iniciales, y además el cinturón notoriamente aflojado. Todas las pruebas tenían una presunción: había irrumpido la intimidad. La chica tragó saliva, rememoró una dinámica huida.

―¡E-Entrega rápida de Ichiraku Ramen! ―vociferó con una voz alegre y amena. Extendió el paquete al desconocido quien la estudió con autosuficiencia, mas no recibió la entrega.

Él alzó una ceja con fingida indignación.

―¿Rápida? ―preguntó con causticidad. Se cruzó de brazos. La despiadada sonrisa adornó con elegancia el pálido contraste del chico ― ¿A veinte minutos de retraso llamas rapidez? ―escupió con ímpetu, disfrutando la sorpresa de la chica.

"_¡Yo no tengo la culpa! ¡Es usted un bastardo, señor puntualidad!" _―meditó, ella había sido la que estuvo golpeando la puerta y tocando el timbre por más de quince minutos―. Lo siento, ya sabe, el tráfico ―se disculpó inclinando levemente su cabeza―. ¿Desea aún la entrega? ―interrogó mordiéndose la lengua y el orgullo, puesto que él no cambiaba su actitud.

―Hn. Sí. No es lo mío dejar a_ niñitas_ sin trabajo ―el hombre recibió el paquete y lo dejó sobre la aterciopelada alfombra de la entrada. Un mechón de cabello rosa cayó sobre las mejillas de Sakura, y no pudo evitar enfocar la vista en el singular colorido. Supuso que era obligación utilizar la gorra que ella portaba sobre las hebras mientras trabajaba. Ésta misma le acercó unos papeles, los cuales debía firmar y de esta manera quedara registrado el traspaso de la comida.

"_Tranquila, respira… necesitas el dinero, si que lo necesitas" __―_reflexionaba, mientras tanto alisaba la tableada falda roja que era parte del uniforme; junto a una gorra oscura… sin olvidar el logo de la mini-empresa. Esperaba ansiosa el recibo y poder largarse del lugar, mas una voz junto a un aparentado lloriqueo que provenía del interior; la descolocó.

—¡Tengo hambre, tráeme el ramen!, ¿por qué la demora? —y el singular dueño de las palabras se acercaba hacia ellos.

El tono de un hombre, sumándole el estado del cliente y también, la aparente irritación. Sí, comprendió todo y comenzó a desesperarse.

―Oi ―llamó el cliente―. Toma ―ofreció los papeles. La furtiva mirada jade de la joven se encontró entonces con una mano masculina sobre el hombro del otro. Lloró internamente.

Juntó los papeles con torpeza, más el dinero de la entrega. Con una leve inclinación se volteó.

Un.

Dos.

Tres pasos.

La muñeca fue atrapada con un agarre feroz, siendo casi obligada a estar estática, se ladeó completamente. El corazón bombeó más aprisa de lo normal en el momento que Sakura captó la vista del hombre. Iris y pupilas tan opacas y lúgubres que parecía utópico no confundirlas.

La fémina aflojo la presión observándola aterrada.

―Tu propina ―murmuró son sencillez. Dejó unos cuantos yenes sobre la mano de Sakura ―. Además, no deberías usar faldas tan cortas ―opinó apuntando con destino a sus piernas.

—¡Suélteme pervertido! —exclamó alborotada. El trago amargo atravesaba su garganta. Finalmente de un movimiento certero logró zafarse.

Sin hallar más que decir o manifestar escapó a un paso apresurado en torno a la bicicleta estacionada sobre la vereda. Sin sumar segundos hizo partir la máquina, pedaleando, para marcharse y perderse en una estela de árboles que rodeaban el perímetro.

La observó desaparecer e hizo un mohín con la boca.

—Eh, Sasuke… ¿Te llamó pervertido? —cuestionó una voz a su lado, untando los palillos sobre los fideos—. ¡Espera que se los cuente a los muchachos! —dijo con la boca llena riendo explícitamente.

—Cierra la boca, idiota. Y no comas con la boca abierta, es desagradable.

—Está bien, está bien —apenas replicó marchándose, pero aún con la sonrisa adornada en su trigueño rostro.

Estaba dispuesto a cerrar la puerta, cuando un resplandor le llamó la atención. Sin tapujos, se encorvó y recogió el objeto. Era una pulsera color dorado con algunos garabatos escritos en el. Entrecerró los ojos.

—_Te amo, Sakura _—deletreó con aparente asco—. Hn, así que se llama Sakura —meditó tratando de acertar con algún misterio—. Interesante…

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

Lamento lo corto, pero es necesario. ;DDD

**Comentarios de cual índole. Menos agresivos, muchachas/os. **

**See you.**

**Atte, Blondie's.**


	2. Recuerdos del pasado

**_**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**.**

**C****apítulo dos: **Recuerdos del pasado.

Aún febril entró al local saludando rápidamente a Ino y entrando a la habitación del personal. La rubia, quien ojeaba una revista en la caja de pagos se descolocó puesto que Sakura la 'frentona' a menudo rebuscaba molestarla.

―¡Eh, Sakura! ―clamó prosiguió la misma trayectoria que la Haruno.

Se recostó en el umbral de la puerta y esperó a que la chica de cabellos rosas le diera el frente. Pudó captar lo temblorosa que se encontraba, mientras se quitaba la gorra.

―¿Qué pasa? ―interrogó acercándose y tomar asiento en unas de las bancas. El rostro de Sakura todavía revelaba frustración.

―Nada. Un mal día, sólo eso ―contestó expulsando un suspiro largo y extenuante. Sonrió de pronto ―. Cerdita pensé que estarías con Kiba. Era tu día libre ―enarcó las cejas con una clara muestra impúdica.

La chica de cabellos dorados se ofuscó y ladeó el rostro con las mejillas encendidas.

―¡Hey, hey! Sakura… que mal pensada ―murmuró riendo igualmente—. Sí lo tenía, aunque ya sabes, prefiero…

El ambiente rudo y sofocado pareció esfumarse, mas en la mente de Haruno aún navegaban las palabras del chico cruel: _"No es lo mío dejar a niñitas sin trabajo"_

Y añadiendo lo altanero que estaba al expresarle las palabras.

"_¿Niñita?... ¡Si supiera que Sakura Haruno se vale por sí sola y que por sobre todo está próxima a cumplir los veinte años!"_ ―reflexionaba iracunda. Contrajo el ceño. No debió callar frente a ese tipo.

―Ne, ¿me estás escuchando? Vamos que tienes entregas pendientes ―dijo golpeándole el hombro levemente.

―Lo que no entiendo Ino, es el porqué de usar este uniforme. Dios, me desplazo en bicicleta ―impuso rodando los ojos jades.

―Ya lo sabes, Jiraiya el socio del viejo Ichiraku, condicionó esa regla. Es un pervertido ―torció la boca en un disgusto ―. ¿Iras a la cena de recolecta para la fundación de niños huérfanos? ―preguntó Ino.

―Sí. Sai y a mí nos gusta participar en esas fiestas ―dijo mientras enroscaba un mechón rosa entre sus pálidos dedos―. Y no me mires así, cerdita ―infló un costado de su rostro, dándole un toque infantil; puesto que la acompañante posó su mirada en ella. Un mirar para nada inocente.

Ambas chicas se separaron y Sakura salió de la tienda. El viento fresco meció con júbilo su falda, junto al flequillo de su frente. Se quedó admirando la muerte del atardecer, el sol ya no calentaba. Pronto los ruidos nocturnos inundaron el contexto.

Instintivamente arrastró una mano en dirección a la muñeca. Como algo tópico, esperaba palpar la cadena; la de él y ella. La sorpresa la invadió, apretó su mano buscando algo que debía poseer. El brazalete, no estaba.

"_¡No… no, por favor!"_ ―se dijo tanteando eufórica sus ropas. Entró corriendo a la tienda. Esperanzada en encontrar su pulsera.

_

_

_

Llevó el envase con gaseosa a sus labios, dando un trago largo e impulsivo. Luego lo dejó a un lado y continuó con la extenuante _tarea_ que le había encomendado su hermano mayor… revisar algunos casos cerrados que había logrado resolver el bufete de abogado Uchiha & Compañía.

Sasuke estaba a punto de ser un docente, añadiéndole todavía le faltaba práctica.

—Esto es estúpido, Itachi —reclamó con voz cansina a la figura que acababa de ingresar a la solitaria habitación. Con un bufido respondió el otro.

—¿Y qué quieres entonces, Sasuke? —preguntó acariciando sus sienes—. Te recuerdo que no eres egresado aún. El bufete aún no aceptará tus cualidades como abogado —habló con parsimonia estudiando las facciones del Uchiha menor.

—¡Al diablo con ellos! —masculló vulgar. Lanzó el papeleo sobre el escritorio, cogiendo solamente la gaseosa. Se observaron con rivalidad—. Me parece ilógico que siendo tú el más relevante, tengas que coger las opiniones de los demás

—frunció el ceño y luego se encaminó hacia la salida.

—No creo que con esa madurez logres ser mi sucesor, Sasuke —musitó, sabiendo de antemano que el señalado se encontraba detenido en la puerta. El aludido lo miró por sobre el hombro—. Bueno, cambiando de tema. El sábado te necesito durante la noche. No hagas planes.

—Hn —con el monosílabo se fue dando un portazo.

Una vez en su recámara, prendió la televisión y encendió el videojuego que estaba sobre el suelo.

Se quitó los pantalones y al buscar sus objetos en los bolsillos; se topó con una cadena femenina. La examinó con indiferencia para luego lanzarla despreocupadamente.

_

_

_

Untó mantequilla sobre el pan tostado, después revolvió el café con leche golpeando la cuchara contra la taza; quitando resquicios. Finalmente envió el tazón a su boca sedienta.

Los ojos verdes se movían ávidos sobre los párrafos que leía, intentando capturar la mayor información posible.

Era día domingo… no obstante tenía que adelantar algunas unidades para el examen; ya que durante la semana se le hacía absurdo estudiar con los horarios y el cansancio.

La melodía del aparato móvil resonó en el pequeño comedor; extendió la extremidad y cogió el celular del velador próximo.

―¿Sí? ―preguntó escuetamente, pues ni siquiera había tomado la molestia de ver el número entrante.

―Buenos días, Sakura-_chan_ ―saludó la voz a través del aparato. La nombrada dio un respingo dejando caer el monumental libro.

―¡Buenos…! Dios, ¿cuándo llegaste? ―respondió pasmada. Irguió el cuerpo y cubrió la boca con una mano en señal de sorpresa.

―Apenas ayer. Lamento no haberte mencionado mi retorno antes ―cuestionó la voz suave y melódica. Sakura no pudo eludir esbozar una sonrisa emocionada, casi al bordo del llanto—. Eres una de las más importantes para mí y me gustaría verte esta tarde, ¿p-podrías venir a mi casa? —por poco tartamudeó las últimas palabras.

―Ino estará tan dichosa, la boba. ¡Sí, claro que sí! Aún no lo puedo creer… tú has vuelto —cabizbaja dejó caer algunas lágrimas. Escuchó suspirar a la otra persona y recapacitó—. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

—Lo sé, Sakura-_chan_… y quiero presentarte a alguien —dijo—. Por favor, no tardes.

La de cabello rosa negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, suponiendo que la figura ajena se ubicara frente a ella.

—Ahí estaré —a continuación entreabrió los labios resecos—. Me alegra que hayas decidido volver a Japón. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos pronto —esperó oír la despedida y cortó la comunicación a duras penas… Se mantuvo inmovilizada observando el artefacto tecnológico.

Una ducha prolongada tranquilizó los músculos y amparó su mente por un buen lapso. Con el albornoz rosa pálido cubriéndola, eligió el vestuario adecuado para el día soleado, pero algo frío.

Finalmente optó un suéter color blanco perla de hilo grueso y unos jeans oscuros.

Para más protección posicionó un abrigo, dejándolo abierto.

De soslayo admiró la hora.

Dio vuelta a la llave y partió del apartamento. Saludó cortes al conserje; cuando cruzaba la recepción.

Una vez en las afueras el ambiente helado golpeó sus mejillas pálidas y decidió caminar hacia el punto de encuentro.

Colocó un mechón rosáceo tras la oreja y continuó caminando con paso lento y despreocupado. El atardecer moría en el horizonte… el viento trajo consigo nuevamente una brisa glacial, lo que la obligó a tallarse los brazos. El otoño se avecinaba con descaro y el verano se esfumaba con disimulo.

De pronto su vista se enfocó en un portón extremadamente alto; lo que destacaba con celebridad el vecindario que se ubicaba del otro lado. Ya reconocía los alrededores.

—Aquí vas, Haruno Sakura —susurró exhalando con ansias.

_

_

_

Presionó el timbre una vez.

Escondió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y aguardó. Estaba por oprimirlo nuevamente, cuando la puerta de abrió con ímpetu.

En el instante preciso que fue rodeada por lo cálidas extremidades, supo lo mucho que la había extrañado. Y lloró con desconsuelo sobre la figura femenina que creía muerta para su memoria, también para el corazón.

Después de unos minutos ingresaron a la vivienda.

—Cortaste tu cabello —mencionó revolviendo el té de manzanilla, disolviendo el azúcar en él, la aludida torció la boca con sutileza—. Ha sido ya mucho tiempo, Sakura y todavía puedo ver a la adolescente frente a mis ojos.

—Y a mí me parece ver una excelente arquitecta, pero todavía aprecio la tímida figura de Hyuga Hinata —por primera vez, desde el encuentro, Sakura sonrió con naturalidad.

Sentadas sobre los mullidos sillones; continuaron la charla significativa.

Desde la infancia ambas jóvenes se conocían, transformando la amistad en algo esencial para ellas misma… a pesar de las diferentes posiciones sociales.

Sakura pertenecía de un núcleo familiar normal, donde se suponía que la madre y el padre se esfuerzan al máximo para dar los mejor de sí por la hija. En cambio, detrás de una madre despreocupada y un padre alcohólico; sólo queda la sombra de un descendiente deteriorado. Esa era Sakura.

Ino e Hinata; ya adultas, idealizaron a la fémina como única y un ejemplo al que seguir. Jamás se cansó de intentar ayudar al patriarca, y tampoco desistió en encontrar a la madre prófuga. Jamás.

Siempre se le veía con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. A pesar de todo, ella sonreía.

Hinata contempló las facciones maduras de la Haruno, y no dudó en recriminarse por el prolongado tiempo en el extranjero. Nuevamente se le inundaron los ojos transparentes de lágrimas amargas.

—¡Lo siento, Sakura-_chan_! ¡Lo siento! —sin titubear se lanzó sobre los brazos de la otra—. Lamento no haber estado a tu lado cuando encontraste a tu mamá… —habló apretándola—, deberías odiarme. ¡Lo deberías hacer! Porque no dudaste en venir a mí después de tanto tiempo, tanto…

—Soy tu amiga, Hinata —dijo con sencillez. Acariciando el cabello azul oscuro de la Hyuga.

La aguja del reloj siguió el largo recorrido redondo.

En todo ese tiempo Ino, al igual que otros; llegaron al ansiado encuentro. Entre ellos un muchacho rubio con una expresión festiva en el rostro, al que Hinata lo presentó con una repentina timidez.

Y, el insinuado abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando topó con la silueta de Sakura. Rascó la mata de cabello; para luego reír entre dientes.

Yamanaka se acercó con una copa de _champán _en la mano; hacia Sakura que se encontraba apoyada en un mueble.

—¿Tu crees que son novios? —preguntó con disimulo estudiando posibles evidencias. La joven receptor suspiró—. ¿Y… todo bien con ella? Digo, ya sabes... no me gusta ser curiosa —la duda atrapó el momento. Haruno la observó expectante y más tarde elevó el dedo pulgar en un ademán positivo.

—Oh, no. Olvidé llamar a Sai —agarró su cabeza—. Despistada, tonta —recitó con diversión.

—También: frentona, chillona, llorona y muchas cosas más —siguió el juego Ino—; pero agradece al destino que tienes una excelente amiga que llamó a tu novio para darle aviso —sonrió con arrogancia cuando Sakura elevó la mirada agradecida.

Estaba dispuesta a seguir con la conversación, mas unos murmullos y semi-chillidos de algunos invitados, en especial las mujeres, le llamaron la atención.

Una figura atlética masculina vestida con ropa informal, pero refinada se acercó al muchacho hiperactivo estrechando la mano, para a continuación saludar a Hinata seriamente.

La palidez extrema y la postura elegante le recordaron inmediatamente de quien se trataba. El hombre pervertido y homosexual.

La joven tuvo que buscar apoyo en los bordes del estante para no caer de la impresión.

Sakura contempló con los ojos color jade; como _él _sin querer topó sus orbes lúgubres en ella. Jadeó sonoramente vaciando los pulmones de una sola vez.

Tan desfallecida se ubicaba, que fue por instinto ladear el contraste al percibir una presencia contigua.

Y el asombro fue más monumental… cuando sintió unos labios capturando los suyos.

**Continuará…**

.

.

.

Gracias por los mensajes. De verdad son muy amorosas. :3 ¡Me hicieron muy feliz!

Ah, y otra aclaración: éste FanFics es corto, simplemente la trama es WAFF. Sin mayores complicaciones. Ya estoy trabajando en otro más completo.

¡Viva el SasuSaku! (L)

Nos vemos en la siguiente parte. **Capítulo tres**: El león y el ratón.

Atte, Blondie's.

.

.

PD: Cualquier error, exprésenlo abiertamente. ;)


End file.
